


Dazzling

by sanguinerose



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Past Abuse, Post-Breaking Dawn, Seth is a Ray of Sunshine, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinerose/pseuds/sanguinerose
Summary: Seth wished he wasn't such a hopeless romantic, he really did. He'd seen what love did with the people he cared about, and he wasn't impressed. And yet, deep down, he longed to be loved and to fall in love. Maybe, if he found his imprint, it would be easy. It should be easy... right?
Relationships: Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Dazzling

“This is not fair. So, so not fair.”

Seth’s fingers sank into the damp ground, grabbing a handful of sand before he angrily dropped it with a splashing sound. It was an unusually warm day: the breeze was gentle and the sun shined brightly, but despite the nice weather, he couldn’t have felt more miserable. A quiet sniff caught his ears and he lifted his gaze at the girl, sitting on his left with her legs pulled up and her chin resting on her knees. Cassandra wasn’t crying anymore, but her hazel eyes were rimmed with red, the tip of her freckled nose flushed pink. Seth felt a surge of guilt for making this about him. After all, it wasn’t _his_ parents divorcing. It wasn’t _his_ parents moving across the country, and it wasn’t _his_ parents forcing their kid to leave everyone and everything behind. 

“Look at the bright side, Cassie,” he said gently, wiping his dirty hand down on his jeans. _Mom’s surely going to kill me._ “You’ve never liked Forks. At least you can finally leave it behind.”

She laughed, drying her cheeks with the end of her sleeve. It was a short and quiet laugh, but it was the first one in hours, and it made Seth’s heart swell with joy. “What am I going to do without you, Seth?”

Seth shrugged. “New York is a big city. I’m sure you’ll find a bunch of new friends in no time.”

Cassie groaned, shifting closer and letting her head fall on his shoulder. A smile lifted the corner of his lips as he smelt the flowery scent of her auburn hair, loose strands tickling his chin and his neck. 

“I don’t want new friends. I want to stay here.”

Seth wrapped an arm around her back, unsure what to say. The beach was loud from laughing children and their parents, happy couples and many friend groups. First Beach was rarely this crowded, but it seemed as the sunshine lured many people out of their homes. Seth wished he could share their bliss, and if it was an ordinary day, he probably would have. 

He remembered the first time they met, nearly five years ago, when they were only ten. Cassie used to spend a lot of time at the beach with his parents, back when everything was nice and normal between them. One day, on a sunny afternoon much like this one, she walked up to Seth and his friends; a curious girl, looking for other kids to play with. And, as they say, the rest was history. Since Cassie attended Forks High, they didn’t meet often; only when her parents let her come over or allowed him to visit them. In the past year or so, these visitations became more and more frequent, and Seth was happy, so incredibly happy—

until today Cassie broke his heart with one sentence. 

_“We’re moving to New York,”_ she’d said, tears spilling down on her cheeks, and Seth hoped it was some kind of a prank, or a nightmare, but he knew it wasn’t. When will he see her again after she moves away? Once a year if he’s lucky? But he knew even that was a silly thought. New York was thousands of miles away and she had no relatives left in Forks to come back to. _She’s going to make new friends, she’ll fall in love with New York, and she’ll forget me._

They stayed there for hours, talking about little nothings. Cassie didn’t want to talk about her parents, or New York, or anything about the future. Instead, they revived their favorite memories. All those long afternoons they spent at the beach, whether it was hot or freezing cold. The beautiful places Seth showed her in the woods and how scared she was that they would get lost. Hours spent on the living room’s floor, drawing and painting. That one time when they had read a few pages of his sister’s diary, got caught, and were chased through the house by a furious Leah (they survived, but Seth didn’t dare to go home for another few hours). 

They talked until the sun started going down and they were shivering from the sudden drop of temperature, but even then, they didn’t want to part. 

“Hey, um…” Seth started, reaching into the pocket of his jeans. They stood by the car where Cassie’s mom was waiting, the low light of dusk illuminating their faces. When he pulled his hand out, he was clutching on a leather cord with a carved wooden wolf attached to it. Seth felt anxious, but Cassie’s eyes lit up at the sight of the little gift, and it settled his nerves. “I made this for you.”

“ _You_ made this?” She asked, taking the necklace.

“Well, yeah. I mean, Leah helped a little. I know it’s lame and you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to—”

The words stuck in his throat when Cassie closed the distance, wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s perfect. I love it.” 

She squeezed him so hard as if she was afraid to let go, her body shaking. As Seth rubbed her back, he could understand how she felt. Because as much as he hoped nothing would change, deep down he knew this was a final goodbye. The thought brought tears to his eyes but he didn’t let them fall, hugging her closer, if that was possible.

“Don’t forget me.” Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she mumbled the words into his shoulder.

Seth chuckled. “How could I?”

“I’m serious,” she said, pulling back to look at him. Her cheeks were wet again, but she was smiling. “Text me. Call me. Write me letters,” she laughed, palms on his shoulders. 

“I will. And you—”

“Cassandra, please hurry up. It’s getting late.” Seth was cut off by Mrs Jennings’ impatient voice. He figured she never really liked him, or the fact that her daughter spent so much time in the Rez, but as long as she let her, he didn’t mind that much. 

Cassie rolled her eyes and hugged Seth once more, pressing a kiss on his cheek. He thought about all the things he said and all the things he didn’t but he should’ve. _If only we had more time._ His skin burned where her lips touched it and he wished he could keep the feeling for a little longer. _Like, forever._

Seth watched as Cassie climbed into the passenger seat and her mom drove away. As the car became smaller and smaller in the distance, the hole in his chest rapidly grew.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! It was a little short, but I promise the upcoming chapters will be longer. Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
